Mimic (Dark Souls III)
|souls = 1,500 |souls-plus = }} Mimics are enemies in Dark Souls III. Locations *High Wall of Lothric **Deep Battle Axe - Found in a room inside the tower located below the fire breathing wyvern. *Cathedral of the Deep **Deep Braille Divine Tome - Found in a small praying room at the lowermost floor of the cathedral, near the room with the Deep Accursed. *Catacombs of Carthus **Black Blade - Found at the end of the high ledge surrounding the Demon, near the entrance to the Smouldering Lake. *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley **Golden Ritual Spear - Found at the end of a corridor above the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire. The player first needs to defeat the Pontiff and make way through the courtyard and the rooftops to access this area. *Irithyll Dungeon **Dark Clutch Ring - Found at the extreme end of the sewage system, on the left corner and opposite to a real chest containing the Old Cell Key. **Dragonslayer Lightning Arrow - Found in a side room at ground level, near to the area with the sleeping Giant Slave and several Hound-rats. **Estus Shard - Found in the first room upon reaching the next building after making way from the initial cells area, before the large hallway with several Peasant Hollows. **Titanite Scale - Found in a corridor on the left side in the area with seven patrolling Jailers. *Profaned Capital **Court Sorcerer's Staff - Found in a room up the ladder from the toxic swamp, beyond a sleeping Monstrosity of Sin. **Greatshield of Glory - Found besides another Mimic in the treasury room on the right side from Yhorm's boss arena (if looking toward it). The area is guarded by several Jailer Handmaids and a Headless Gargoyle. **Rusted Gold Coin - Found besides another Mimic in the treasury room on the right side from Yhorm's boss arena (if looking toward it). The area is guarded by several Jailer Handmaids and a Headless Gargoyle. *Lothric Castle **Sunlight Straight Sword - Found near the Braille Divine Tome of Lothric, in a room below the left wyvern (white). This area can only be accessed from above. **Titanite Scale - Found in the room before the lever that raises the main gate to the castle. Description Similar to previous appearances in the series, Mimics are tall and thin humanoid creatures that pose as treasure chests in order to lure prey. If an incautious unkindled dares to attempt to loot one without measuring the consequences, the Mimic will quickly grab them and start chomping on their head, inflicting heavy damage that, in many cases, signifies an instant kill. A Mimic is easily recognizable from a real chest by the extended chain that lies on its side. Conversely, if the chain is curved backward, then that means that the chest is real and can be safely looted. There are two variants of Mimics in the game, which evoke their previous appearances in past adventures: *The Dark Souls variant, and the most commonly seen throughout the course of the game, is the standing one, where the Mimic will engage in melee-combat by unleashing punches and kicks, occasionally attempting to grab and chomp on the player. *In the second variant, first introduced in Dark Souls II, the Mimic will first turn around and drop on its back, crawling in a backward position on its four limbs, in a way similar to a spider. Mimics are non-respawning enemies and each one has a specific guaranteed drop, these always being a rare or unique item. Additionally, all Mimics encountered in the game have a chance to drop a Symbol of Avarice, a unique piece of head armor that grants extra souls acquisition and boosts Item Discovery, at the cost of draining HP while worn. Throwing an Undead Hunter Charm at a Mimic while it is hostile, will stagger it and make it drop to the ground, forcing it to adopt its "chest" form once more and leaving them in a lethargic state. At that moment, the Mimic will be completely safe to loot for a short period of time and on the first attempt, the player will always obtain their fixed drop. Additionally, each time a Mimic is disabled this way, it will have a chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice. :''Note: Please read this article for details on obtaining the Symbol of Avarice.'' Strategy Mimics are way more dangerous if they happen to trick the player while posing as chests than how they actually perform in combat. While a Mimic has the potential of inflicting above average damage, their attacks are easily avoidable and they often miss. They can only inflict physical damage, so they can also be blocked by shields that provide complete protection to this type of damage. Additionally, they are frequently found in areas where it is possible to perform plunging attacks on them. Their grabs, however, are extremely dangerous and they will attempt to perform them various times throughout the battle. They are also very resilient to damage, requiring several hits before they finally succumb. Drops All Mimics have a chance of dropping a Symbol of Avarice. The last Mimic encountered in the game has a guaranteed drop of one, although this only happens if the player didn't obtain one previously. *High Wall of Lothric **Deep Battle Axe *Cathedral of the Deep **Deep Braille Divine Tome *Catacombs of Carthus **Black Blade *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley **Golden Ritual Spear *Irithyll Dungeon **Dark Clutch Ring **Dragonslayer Lightning Arrow **Estus Shard **Titanite Scale *Profaned Capital **Court Sorcerer's Staff **Greatshield of Glory **Rusted Gold Coin *Lothric Castle **Sunlight Straight Sword **Titanite Scale Notes *A Mimic can be easily recognized from a real chest by looking at the chain on its side: **If the chain is extended and lying forward, then it is a Mimic. **If the chain is curved backward, then the chest is real and can be safely looted. *A Mimic can be temporarily disabled by throwing an Undead Hunter Charm at it while in combat. **While in this state, the Mimic can be safely looted for a short period of time. **Each time a Mimic is disabled this way, it will have a chance to spawn a Symbol of Avarice. *The player may obtain more than one Symbol of Avarice from Mimics encountered throughout the course of the game. *The last Mimic encountered in the game will always drop a Symbol of Avarice. **If the player obtained one previously, the last Mimic won't have it as a guaranteed drop. References Category:Dark Souls III: Enemies